Hopelessness and Faith
by xSereneMeadowsx
Summary: Stress overwhelms Prince Noctis as he and his friends continue their fight for the Lucis Kingdom and the last crystal. Will this waging war ever reach its end? Noctis begins to feel so helpless and the worry consumes his mind. His friends notice and do their best to encourage him that everything will be fine. Will everything be alright? Noctis wonders.


AN: Hello! Welcome to _Hopelessness and Faith. _I wanted to try my hand at writing something that focuses on most the main characters and see how this turns out. The two trailers that were shown recently were awesome and had me on the edge of my seat! And now, Final Fantasy Versus XIII is called Final Fantasy XV! I'm actually happy with the name change. I really do hope to see the release of this game in 2015 or 2016. Preferably sooner of course, but I'm not going to count on Square releasing the game next year. That would be sweet though!

* * *

_Hopelessness and Faith_

Fighting, fighting, and more fighting that knew no bounds. No limits. Noctis Lucis Caelum, the Prince of the Lucis Kingdom, was out with his closest friends waging war against enemies that were of huge variety. He swung his motorcycle like sword at the relentless onslaught before him, disappearing and reappearing in a constant pattern. He grew tired of this fight for the last crystal. It seemed that this would never end. There would always be people who would stop at nothing to get their hands on anything powerful. People were greedy, power hungry, and selfish. Just about everyone Noctis had crossed paths with was one if not all three.

Gun fire came in every direction. Sweat trickled down his skin, but he held on. Prompto Argentum, with his strength and agility, dodged and rolled like a jack rabbit running from its predator to avoid the bullets that could easily penetrate his skin. He loaded his shotgun and quickly shot at three men. He smiled in triumph at his small victory. More gun noise filled his ears and that grin vanished from his face. He knew that this was far from over. He wished this fight would end. Why was it that everyone had to have this all powerful crystal? He shook his head and focused. _We're doing this to protect the citizens of Lucis and for the king._

Lifting his sword that was bigger than himself, he swung the giant blade at the even bigger monster that held the world record for the biggest buster sword mankind had ever seen. Gladiolus Amicita cursed under his breath. The aggravating beasts were getting on his last nerve! He groaned and moved his arms in fluid motion, beating the iron giant down for the final time. He wiped the sweat that had formed on his forehead and got ready as two of the same creature came over to him. _Here we go again huh?_

Ignis Stupeo Scientia, maneuvered his way around the behemoth monster, quickly slashing with his katana and throwing his daggers at the ginormous animal. He breathed heavily. The beast was putting up a good fight and was stronger than the right-hand man of the Prince thought. But he wouldn't give up. He couldn't. He quickly cast a fire spell on the monster. The behemoth screamed as the flames engulfed it, causing severe burn marks to appear on its light red skin. The monster collapsed to the paved ground and Ignis sighed with relief. _Finally finished…with this creature anyway._

Noctis looked over at his comrades just as he had finished taking out another knight. He noted that his friends were struggling yet continued onward. He wished he could be just a little more composed and collected about the fights before him. They always told him the same thing. _Don't rush into battle! You must be careful! You're not used to these new powers yet! Think before just jumping into a fight! _He closed his eyes and sighed. Perhaps his companions were right. He did have a bad tendency with rushing into things, over thinking that he could win when that wasn't always the case.

It's no wonder Cor Leonis was hard on him. Noctis knew that Cor could be strict with his friends, but he could be extremely strict with him as well. Cor was a man of honor and always following through with every vow he's ever made. Cor wanted to protect the king's son and make sure that the king himself and the Lucis Kingdom were safe and sound. Noctis smiled. Even though Cor was rarely with him, Noctis could trust Cor just as he could his three other friends.

However, with the stress of trying to get the crystal back into its rightful place, Noctis found it difficult to be positive. He was a prince after all and there was so much riding on this war and he knew that he had to get the crystal back for the kingdom and most especially for his father. He frowned. He wished fools weren't setting rules in this world. It made him angry beyond belief at how people could be so unwise in their choices. Noctis sighed once more and made his motorcycle blade appear for round two and began his assault on the knights with machine guns that were approaching at a rapid rate.

Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis came over to where Noctis was at and began their attacks on the metal covered men as well. Noctis cast a brief glance to them and continued with his warping and attack movements. Soon, the area they were fighting in was empty. That was one part of Lucis taken care of anyway.

"Yes! We did it!" Prompto jumped up and down, happy at their victory.

"Yeah!" Gladiolus raised his massive weapon in the air.

Ignis nodded his head in agreement, thankful that they had cleared up the mess of knights and beasts.

"Hey Noct, are you alright?" Prompto asked putting his hand on the Prince's shoulder. He grew concerned when Noctis didn't say anything. He knew Noctis was a rather reserved fellow and didn't talk about too much. But he knew that there was something wrong thanks to Noctis' eye color changing.

Noctis looked to Prompto. "I…I just have a lot on my mind." His once red eyes now blue were filled with stress and worry.

"Well, we're here for you," Gladiolus said with a grin.

"That's right!" Prompto agreed.

"I suggest we move forward," Ignis spoke as he started walking ahead of the others. "And Noct?"

"Yeah?" Noctis glanced at Ignis as he, Prompto, and Gladiolus caught up with Ignis.

"Try to relax. Don't let stress take over your mind. Everything will work out. I'm very sure of that." Ignis cast a smile to the somber prince.

Noctis showed a small smile to him. "Thanks." This was why he was so grateful to have his friends with him. They always helped him whenever he got into a slump. Even though the stress would linger still, his friends helped him to push that to the back of his mind.

"Can we grab a quick bite to eat? All that fighting made me hungry." Prompto looked to his comrades with pleading eyes.

Noctis chuckled. "I don't think that would hurt."

"Sure why not," Ignis said, amused by Prompto's expression.

Gladiolus did a headlock to Prompto. "I know just the place we can go to." His brown eyes gleamed and his grin showed excitement.

Prompto did not like the look on Gladiolus' face. "Oh no! Not that place! You can't make me eat _that stuff!_" He struggled to get out of the headlock.

"Sure I can! Noct and Ignis will help me of course!" Gladious laughed.

Finally out of Gladious' grip, Prompto blocked the trio. "No way! I am not going to Uchaliendas Palace! The food there smells awful and I got food poisoning from that sick excuse of a restaurant!"

Noctis shrugged. "I guess we could go to Yeleaner's Café instead. How about it?"

Everyone nodded in response.

"Thank goodness!" Prompto wiped the sweat from his brow, which resulted in a laugh from everyone else.

As the four went onwards, Noctis looked up at the different architectures then up at the blue sky. _We'll do everything we can to get the world back to normal and out of foolish hands. And to get the crystal back. _With that in mind, he felt a little better about everything.

* * *

AN: I hope I did okay and that you all enjoyed it. I know it's abrupt, but I just wanted to put in something happy for the ending here. I feel like I made the characters OOC. Of course, we really don't know everything about them, but I was trying to go off of the recent trailers for Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus, and Cor. I'm surprised they didn't show Ignis so much. Anyway, criticism is highly wanted and appreciated!


End file.
